A Very Cute Harry Potter Romance Fanfic
by General K-Star
Summary: The title says it all. This is my first attempt at a HPHG romance fanfic. In fact, it's my very first attempt at writing ANY romance story! Please R&R. I would love to know what y'all think!


DISCLAIMER: I really don't like repeating myself, but I will anyway. I do not own the rights to anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter books.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter romance fanfic. I have never written a romance story in my entire life so if it sucks, please don't flame me. I have seen WAY too many fanfics out there that say that Hermione and Ron would make a good couple and I don't believe that. I know that there are others out there who believe (like I do) that Hermione and Harry would make a WAY better couple so that's why I'm writing this story. There just aren't enough Harry/Hermione romance fanfics out there. So, since this is my first attempt at a romance story, please don't blame me if it sucks. Also, I have never truly been in love with someone before, so I don't know what it's like. This means that I'm just guessing as I write this story instead of writing from experience. I may read a few romance fanfics so I can get a better idea of what it's like to be in love. I also would like to keep it as G-rated as possible so you won't see anything "inappropriate" in this story. If you want to see that, go read a PG-13 or R rated romance fanfic. You won't ever see anything like that in any of my fanfics. Please review, I would like to see if people like this. If y'all do, I may add more to the story.  
  
And now, my first attempt at a Harry Potter romance fanfic.

* * *

Harry woke up one night at the Dursleys. He had another bad dream again. He was going to go over to his desk and write a letter to Sirius when he remembered that his godfather had died earlier that summer. Harry felt very lonely. He went over to his window and looked outside. He started thinking about his friends and if they were ok. He thought about Ron and how good it would feel to hang out with his best friend again. He received another letter from Ron asking if he could come and stay with the Weasleys again this summer. He was looking forward to it. Hermione would be there too. If there was one thing he looked forward to more than seeing Ron again, it was seeing Hermione again. Harry had thought about Hermione a lot this summer and had finally come to the conclusion that he was in love with her. He only hoped that she felt the same way about him. Thinking about Hermione made Harry feel a lot better, and he went back to sleep.  
  
That same night, Hermione was having trouble sleeping as well. She had a bad dream too, and she felt very lonely. She got up and went over to her window and looked outside. She started thinking about her friends and if they were ok. She thought about Ron and how good it would feel to hang out with him again, even if he was a major pain-in-the-butt sometimes. She had received another letter from him asking if she could come and stay with the Weasleys again this summer. She was looking forward to it. Harry would be there too. If there was one thing she looked forward to more than seeing Ron again, it was seeing Harry again. Hermione had thought about Harry a lot this summer and had finally come to the conclusion that she was in love with him. She only hoped that he felt the same way about her. Thinking about Harry made Hermione feel a lot better, and she went back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione returned to The Burrow. Hermione got there first and Harry came a little later. Hermione stood by the fireplace with Ron to wait for Harry to arrive by floo powder. Soon afterwards, Harry came out of the fireplace followed by Mr. Weasley. He saw Ron and Hermione standing there. "Hey Ron," Harry said, "Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hi," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Hermione had told Ron earlier that she was in love with Harry and had no clue how to tell him. Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little nervous now that Harry was here and told Harry that they should go upstairs and put his stuff away. Harry followed Ron up to his room, leaving Hermione alone downstairs. Harry and Ron started talking when they got upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Hermione," Harry said to Ron, "But I don't know how to tell her. What if she doesn't love me?"  
  
Ron was a little nervous. Hermione had told him the exact same thing earlier, but had made him promise that he wouldn't tell Harry that she loved him. "I dunno, mate," he said. Then he thought of something. Since he knew Hermione loved Harry and now he knew that Harry loved Hermione as well, if he told Harry to tell Hermione then she would know that Harry loved her and he would know that Hermione loved him. It was an excellent plan. "I think you should just tell her and get it out there in the open, it's not good to keep these feelings inside for too long," he said.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "But what if she doesn't love me? If I tell her that I love her and she doesn't love me it could be the end of our friendship! She may never want to see me again! I don't want to lose her!"  
  
"Calm down, mate!" Ron said, "You just need to think it through, that's all! I'm sure Hermione would understand."  
  
"I hope you're right," Harry said.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was downstairs talking to Ginny. She hadn't told her about her crush on Harry, so they were talking about that.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Harry," Hermione said to Ginny, "But I don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't love me?"  
  
Ginny was a little nervous. Harry had not told her that he loved Hermione so she didn't know. "I don't know, Hermione," she said, "Maybe you should just tell him and get it out there in the open, it's not good to keep these feelings inside for too long,"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, "But what if he doesn't love me? If I tell him that I love him and he doesn't love me it could be the end of our friendship! He may never want to see me again! I don't want to lose him!"  
  
"Calm down, mate!" Ginny said, "You just need to think it through, that's all! I'm sure Harry would understand."  
  
"I hope you're right," Hermione said.  
  
"She is right," Harry said. Hermione turned around. Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had heard what Hermione had said to Ginny.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked terrified. "Harry, I didn't mean for you to find out this way! I would totally understand if you never wanted to see me again!" she said, starting to cry.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok," Harry said, "In fact, I had just come down here to tell you the same thing."  
  
"What?" Hermione said. Harry approached her and got down on his knees because Hermione was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "I've been thinking about you a lot this summer."  
  
"So have I," she replied.  
  
"And I've come to the conclusion..." he announced, "...that I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked very surprised. "And I love you too, Harry," she said.  
  
"You do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione replied.  
  
"I just didn't know how to tell you," he said.  
  
"Neither did I," she said, "Oh Harry, you don't know how much this means to me! You have no clue how much I had hoped that you loved me as much as I loved you!"  
  
"And you have no clue how much I had hoped you loved me as much as I loved you," Harry said. He took a deep breath. "Hermione," he said, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" She put her arms around Harry and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back. Both stood up, still hugging, and then they kissed. Ron and Ginny looked very surprised.  
  
"Umm," Ron said, "I guess we should leave these two alone for now." Ginny agreed, and both left the room.

* * *

Well, there you go! I may come up with ways to add on to this story if I get enough reviews. Please tell me what y'all think! 


End file.
